


Yellow Scarf

by bottomxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cute, Emotional Support, Fantasy, Fireplaces, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life, Snowball Fight, Snowman, Songwriting, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomxiu/pseuds/bottomxiu
Summary: Jongdae, a weary musician, wakes up in the cottage he rented out of town, only to find a man sleeping on him who claims he was Jongdae's responsibility.(Or the one where Jongdae builds a xiunowman.)
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 46
Collections: Vargavinter Round 1





	Yellow Scarf

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: VV1-9
> 
> Dear prompter,  
> I hope this work gives you what you were looking for. I instantly fell in love with your prompt when I saw it, and to be honest, I wanted to read it written by someone else so I can experience it as a reader. But I ended up wanting to write it myself, because I'm selfish and it's a pretty little prompt, and I wanted to add it to my own box of fics. 
> 
> Dear Mods,  
> I would like to thank you for bearing all my questions and for patiently explaining everything to me and for all the help you have offered! Thank you so much for hosting this wonderful fest and letting me be a part of it. 
> 
> I hope everyone who reads this likes it, and pardons me for the grammatical mistakes I may have unintentionally made!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs/lyrics mentioned in this fic.

The cold has been getting to Jongdae.

Not just the cold, but the darkness winter brought along.

The car’s windshield was frosty at the sides, and wherever he looked, he was met with an endless field of snow.

It was leisurely falling down.

Little by little, one snowflake after the other.

His breath misted in front of him as he let it out.

His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he drove to his destination.

He hadn’t told anyone where he was going. He wanted to be alone, after all. Without anyone else bothering him or trying to reach him.

He had his phone, but it was powered off, and he would keep it that way for the rest of his time here, however long that was.

He needed time by himself, alone with his thoughts. His demons to soothe, and his soul to reassure.

He turned on the radio, trying to distract his mind. Sifting between different stations, he settled on a random one playing soft medleys.

He tapped along to the soft music, trees covered with snow passing him by. He was the only person driving on this lonely road, nobody else was in sight.

He drove for what felt like hours before finally reaching his destination.

Swerving his car to the right onto a semi deserted road, he took note of the snow covering the street. It was a short drive through the oneway road to his stop.

He parked the car close to the place, taking a look at what would be his home for the next few weeks. It was a cozy rental cottage and it looked exactly like the pictures he saw.

He took a deep breath, rested his head on the steering wheel, and slowly let it out. It was going to be fine. _He_ was going to be fine.

Making up his mind, he turned off the engine and got out of the car. He opened up the passenger seat and lifted his backpack. He opened it to retrieve the small key for the place, then slung it over his shoulder as he slightly kicked the car door shut.

He went to the front door and unlocked it, once he was inside, he turned on the cozy orange lights of the place.

His hand was trembling as he set down the key on the small key holder by the door, and that’s when he realized how the place was freezing. He cursed under his breath for forgetting to ask the agency to send someone to prepare the place for his arrival.

Sagging in defeat, he set his backpack on the floor by the door, and made his way inside to inspect the fireplace. It was in good shape, all he needed was some wood and he would be able to get a fire started. He made his way back out to the car, opening the trunk and getting the rest of his luggage, then carried the bags inside the house after locking his car.

He opened one of the bags and got his long overcoat, wearing it on top of his three other articles of clothing. He was freezing as he made his way to the shed he saw outside by the cottage, once he walked in, he saw a pile of neatly chopped wood, he took a bunch of it, and quickly returned back inside the house after closing the shed’s door and securing it by using the wood plank outside, he didn’t want wild animals getting inside and messing up the shed.

He put the pile of wood next to the fireplace in the living room, and quickly got the fire started. He shivered as he felt the heat of the fire against his freezing skin. Sighing happily when his frozen hands began warming up. He walked back to the cottage’s door, locking it, and then he went to explore the rest of the cottage.

The front of the cottage was covered with windows, from ceiling to floor. The living room was big, but cozy. The kitchen was tucked to the side, next to it was a small pantry door, he opened it to find that it was empty. Cursing himself again for not thinking ahead, he closed the door and walked to the staircase that led to a loft. When he climbed the stairs, he found a floor bed perched against the inner wall, facing the ceiling to floor windows. Next to the window was a small table, with two floor seats facing each other, and overlooking the beautiful snowy scenery outside. He smiled at the sight, it was a beautiful cozy space that he would make sure to utilize as much as possible.

He went back downstairs, and took a right to the last room in the cottage. It was a small bedroom with a double bed and a lounge chair, it looked good, and he thought he could spend a few nights between here and there, depending on his mood.

He checked the bathroom, and found that it had a pretty big bathtub, enough for two people. He smiled wistfully to himself.

_Maybe Someday._

Going back into the living room, he noticed that his little exploration around the cottage had made him considerably warmer, along with the fireplace that was doing a brilliant job of heating up the space.

Yawning, he went to pick up his bags and unpack everything. He had to make the place as comfortable for himself as he could, he would be spending the next few weeks (months?) here, after all.

❄ ☃ ❄

Stretching, Jongdae took a look at the clock, to see that it was a little past 11PM. Speaking of time, when was the last time he had eaten?

His stomach growled as if on cue, urging him to go and find something to eat. Unfortunately, when he had looked at the pantry and the fridge, they had both been empty. Sighing, he got up and headed towards the coat hanger, he slipped on his woolen coat, wrapped a scarf around his neck and placed a beanie on his head while swiping his keys and wallet off the little table by the door. He turned off the lights of the place, deciding that he would go to the 24 hour convenience store that was in the closest town.

As soon as the freezing air hit him, he cursed himself for the nth time that night. If only he had half the mind to make sure the place was ready for his arrival, he wouldn’t be having this trek at this hour in this ungodly weather.

He rubbed his hands together as soon as he got in his car, huffing while turning on the car’s heater, then quickly pulling the car out of park, and making his way to buy food.

Hopping out of his car, he practically ran to the electric doors of the store. Once he was in, he took a hold of a trolly and started piling up everything he would possibly need to get through the next two weeks. Bags of chips, some sauces, frozen chicken and some drinks. He also picked up some frozen food that he could air fry back in the cottage. When he got to the Alcohol section, he stood there for a few minutes, weighing whether it would be a good idea to pick up a few bottles. Sighing to himself, he picked up two packs of some generic beer. He might as well. _Right?_

He went to get some rice, remembering that there was a rice cooker in the kitchen, then made his way to the readymade bento boxes. He looked through them, and decided on the one he found most appealing. It had what seemed to be egg rolls and kimbap inside it, along with some delicious looking side dishes.

“CHEN!” he flinched as he heard the unmistakable squeak.

He slowly lowered his beanie, hoping that the ground would open up and swallow him whole.

“I love him so much! Look at him!”

His heart thudded in his chest, bracing himself for the impact of the hands that would soon be on him.

“I know you do, but can you please keep it down. You just watched that show when we were home.” Another voice complained, sounding extremely fed up.

“Ugh. You’re so boring.” The girl huffed, then continued muttering and mumbling about annoying older brothers, her voice sounding further and further away from him.

He quickly reached inside his coat pocket, wearing the black mask he forgot to put on before leaving his car, and counting his blessings for not being seen.

He turned around to look at the screen on the corner of the store, which displayed his smiling face.

_Fake_.

He shook his head. Sighing and taking his trolly to the self-checkout section.

❄ ☃ ❄

After Jongdae was done eating his food, he threw the leftovers in the trash, and cleaned up a little. Then, he decided to go and have a nice bath to relax, only to change his mind when he reached the bathroom and instead decided that a shower would have to suffice for now. He was extremely tired, after all, and he knew that if he relaxed in a warm tub, he would most likely fall asleep, and that was an accident waiting to happen.

After showering, he put on some warm pajamas and headed to the loft. His phone was on the low table by the window, and he glanced at it for a little bit, dreading turning it on and finding millions of missed calls and messages.

He wasn’t in the mood to deal with questions, right now. He actually wasn’t in the mood to deal with anyone. He just wanted to be all by himself.

He flopped down on the bed, taking out his notebook, and tried jotting down a few lines.

A few lines turned to a few pages, and those pages ended up in crumpled piles by the foot of the bed.

He huffed, clapping twice to turn off the lights and calling it a night.

Maybe tomorrow he could try again.

❄ ☃ ❄

Jongdae woke up to bright lights, he groaned, getting up to close the curtains. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, whining as the curtain refused to close, the rings getting stuck. 

Sighing, he gave a violent pull, cursing the place for not having remote-controlled curtains. When it finally closed, he dragged his feet back to his bed, sliding in and covering himself all the way up to his chin. He hummed blessfully, closing his eyes and going back to sleep.

The second time he woke up, he was disoriented. He was sweating buckets even though the room was cold. He immediately went downstairs to shower, turning on the hot water and washing himself quickly. 

He didn’t know what sort of dream he had, but he was sure it wasn’t a good one. His thoughts were drowning him, making him wish he had some sort of distraction. But then again, he was out here in the middle of nowhere because he thought that it would help him heal. 

It clearly wasn’t helping.

Once he was done showering, he made his way to the kitchen, preparing his coffee and some toast. 

It wasn’t a fancy breakfast, but Jongdae barely knew how to use an airfryer, let alone actual cooking. He really wasn’t at the point where he would risk burning himself alive.

He placed his plate and mug on the dining table, taking a bite of his toast as he stared into nothing. 

This really wasn’t the sort of life Jongdae had imagined for himself.

Sighing, he picked up his plates and headed towards the living room. Sitting down by the coffee table, he turned on the television and turned on a random channel. The noise distracted him from his thoughts, at least.

He finished his breakfast rather quickly, not that there was much to eat anyway. Leaving his dishes on the coffee table, he sprawled on the couch, trying to focus on the show he was watching. 

It wasn’t that interesting, just a lame show with people doing dumb shit for an even dumber audience. 

He closed his eyes, trying to tune out his thoughts as well as the sounds coming from the television screen. He wanted to be happy, he came here for the sole reason of improving his mood. 

It wasn’t helping him at all though. 

It was only day one. Maybe it would get better.

Crumpling yet another paper, Jongdae stifled a frustrated sound and stood up. He threw the paper somewhere behind him as he walked down the stairs and headed towards the kitchen. Pulling the fridge open, he took out a can of beer, throwing all caution to the wind and downing it all in one go. Who cares if he hadn’t eaten since breakfast. No one was here to judge him anyway.

He took the whole packet, and walked out to the fireplace. He sat by it, downing one can after the other, laughing at the state he found himself in.

Try as he might, he couldn’t write anything worth recording. He hated his works. They were all worthless. Useless. 

This was the longest slump he has ever been in, and it didn’t want to dissipate. He couldn’t find his inspiration, the muse to write worthwhile songs was gone.

Chuckling bitterly to himself, he took another swig of his beer. 

Tomorrow… 

What was the point?

❄ ☃ ❄

The next morning, Jongdae stirred to something cold and heavy weighing him down, he groaned as he tried to push the heavy thing off him, but said heavy thing huffed against his neck wrapping its limbs around him as it snuggled on top of him.

_Huffs... Limbs..._

Jongdae’s eyes opened wide, catching sight of a mop of black hair. He panicked, his first instinct was to shout and push the body away, but what if they were a stalker or a psychopath. How did they even find him?

He tried to even out his breathing as he slowly pushed the naked ( _naked!!_ ) body off of him, he threw the blanket on the other, trying his best not to look. He shouldn’t be looking.

Standing up, he tiptoed sideways to the table where his phone has been ever since he got here. Just as he reached for it, the lump on the bed started stirring, and in his panicked state, he froze while watching the other.

The mop of black hair peaked from under the bed covers as the person sat up sluggishly, the blanket slipped down the person’s chest, and Jongdae’s eyes widened as he tried focusing on the person’s face instead of his pale milky skin. He looked extremely cute with his hair sticking up in different directions, his lips were pursed in a pout, his eyes squinting and brows furrowed. Jongdae internally berated himself, reminding himself that this is a _potential killer_ , not a cute cat he found on the streets. This person broke into his house, and slept on him, _naked_.

The man on his bed slowly rubbed his eyes with curled hands, “—eh?” he looked at the empty space next to him, his lips pouting even more when he didn’t find who he was looking for.

Sensing someone watching him, the other man glanced up to where Jongdae was standing, his eyes were an unusual color, big and beautiful, a very frosty _blue_. “Ah!” He exclaimed, his pout disappearing into the biggest (read: most beautiful) gummy smile Jongdae has ever seen. He moved to get up, but Jongdae quickly protested.

“Stay where you are!”

The man’s smile fell as he stared at Jongdae. “Why?”

“You’re basically naked, that’s why!” Jongdae practically yelled, his eyes getting wider by the second. “How did you get in?”

The man tilted his head, “The door was open?”

“And that gave you the right to come in?”

“I... don’t know?” The other said, his brows furrowed in confusion. “Don’t humans come in through doors?”

Ignoring the other’s weird answer, Jongdae frowned at him. “How did you find this place?”

“I was outside all night, and it was cold.” The man mumbled, pouting at Jongdae. “You were warm so I thought you wouldn’t mind.”

“You slipped into my house, and into my fucking bed, because you thought I wouldn’t mind?” Jongdae asked, trying to make sense of the whole situation.

“Mm.” The man nodded.

“Get out.”

The man’s eyes widened, a look of panic crossing his face. “W-what?”

“I said get out, before I call the police.” Jongdae waved his phone at the man threateningly. He wasn’t really eager to turn his phone on, but there was a weird naked man in his house and he would be damned if he let him stay one more minute.

The man blinked his wide, very blue eyes at him. “Why?”

“What do you mean _‘why’_ ?” Jongdae exclaimed, “A stranger breaks into my home, of course I would call the police! Now _get out_!”

“But I’m Minseok, not a stranger.” The man said, his wide eyes turning glassy as he stared pleadingly at Jongdae. “Please don’t make me go, it’s cold.”

“I don’t know a Minseok. Please just leave already.”

“B- but, you made me, it’s your responsibility to keep me.” Minseok said, his lower lip trembling as he stared at Jongdae. “You can’t send me back now.”

Jongdae frowned, “I made you?”

“Yes! Last night!” Minseok exclaimed, “I came to, and you were smiling at me. You even put this thing around my neck!” He pulled out a scarf, an awfully familiar scarf. “You said ‘You will be warm now, Minseok’ as you wrapped it around me.” the man enthusiastically explained, pausing to take a breath then continuing. “You left me outside, and I was so _so_ cold. Then I was able to get out of the snow mold you made, and it was freezing, so I tried opening the door, and then it was open and I looked for you everywhere because I saw you come in here but I couldn’t find you and then I came upstairs and the bed looked warm and there you were—”

Jongdae wasn’t listening anymore, Minseok’s voice sounded distant. That was exactly what happened last night, except that Jongdae was saying that to his snowman.

He took off towards the stairs, going down two steps at a time and hoping not to stumble. Just as he reached the door of the cottage, wanting to check on his snowman, he heard a yelp and then a heap of blankets fell down the stairs. Jongdae hurried to where the pile of blankets was, quickly trying to disentangle it. Minseok’s head peeked out from the covers, “I’m okay!” he said.

Jongdae couldn’t help but worry, sure this might be a stalker, but he didn’t want a dead body to be found in the cottage he rented. “Did you hit your head?” He asked as he examined the man’s head. After examining him, Jongdae found no injuries on his body.

“It’s nothing.” Minseok said as he grinned at Jongdae’s concerned face.

Jongdae stood up, leaving the man where he was as he got to the window to look for his snowman. He saw a big mound of snow where his snowman used to be.

He looked back at Minseok to see him sitting on the floor by the stairs, exactly where he left him. “See?” he said, grinning at Jongdae. “I didn’t lie.”

“That doesn’t prove anything.” Jongdae said, looking at Minseok suspiciously.

The other pouted, tightening the blanket around himself as he frowned at Jongdae, resembling an angry kitten. “Why would I lie?”

“I can think of multiple reasons.” Jongdae countered.

Minseok huffed, standing up and walking to where Jongdae was standing, with the blanket still wrapped around himself. “I am not lying.” He emphasized each word with a tap to Jongdae’s chest. “You made me! And you named me Minseok! Now you have two choices, either let me stay or turn me back to snow!” his lower lip trembled as he finished his sentence, his icy blue eyes filling with tears.

Jongdae sighed. He didn’t know what to think. On the one hand, he was sure that nobody knew where he was, therefore no obsessed fans would come up with this sort of weird scheme to trap him. He was also sure of the words he had spoken last night to the snowman, and he did name it Minseok. On the other hand, this was nuts.

Was he going crazy?

He sighed, thinking to hell with it. Maybe he was crazy with loneliness, maybe this was real, or maybe this was just an elaborate plan by someone to ruin him. But Jongdae would rather be taken for a fool than to hurt someone and leave them out in the cold. Much worse, if there was even a slight chance that what Minseok said was true, he would rather be tricked than to live with the guilt of throwing out something he had made. Something he was responsible for.

“Fine.” he grumbled, “You can stay.”

Minseok’s eyes lit up, a wide smile replacing the frown that was on his face mere seconds ago. “Really?”

Jongdae nodded, still mistrustful, but really taken in by that beautiful smile.

Minseok jumped on him, throwing both arms around his neck as he giggled in delight, not caring that the blanket that was covering him was all over the floor. Jongdae couldn’t do anything but catch him, he didn’t want to fall down and get hurt after all.

“Thank you!” Minseok sniffled between giggles. “I thought for sure you’d kick me out!”

“Maybe save that for later and go put on some clothes.” Jongdae huffed, putting the slightly smaller male down on the couch and going back to where the blankets were.

“Clothes? Why?”

This was going to be a _very_ long vacation.

❄ ☃ ❄

After some coaxing and a lot of convincing, Minseok finally agreed to wearing some of Jongdae’s clothes. Well, barely.

He tried a lot of them but they were all “itchy” and uncomfortable, so he finally settled for wearing some extra oversized hoodie that reached down to his knees, and some fuzzy socks, he refused to wear pants and underwear, claiming that they were too tight and too uncomfortable for him.

Jongdae begrudgingly agreed, only after he made Minseok promise not to jump.

The only thing that Minseok wanted to wear willingly was Jongdae’s dirty-yellow scarf he had wrapped around him the day before. Jongdae caught him pulling it up to his nose, and sniffling it multiple times while they were trying to find him something suitable to wear earlier.

“Why do you do that?” Jongdae finally asked him, still slightly weary of the other sitting halfway across the couch.

“Hm?” Minseok tilted his head as he stared at Jongdae.

“You keep sniffing it.” Jongdae said, gesturing towards the scarf then looking back at the TV screen, switching between channels.

“Oh!” Minseok exclaimed, then a thoughtful expression crossed his face, his lips pursed as he thought of an answer. “I don’t know... It’s just really comforting.”

Jongdae hummed, settling on a variety show where contestants were supposed to do some dumb things for an equally dumb host. Jongdae didn’t like him. He was really rude, and always asked the worst types of questions, like _what’s your ideal type_ and _would you date a fan_. Jongdae really hated his interviews.

After a while of watching, Jongdae realized that his snowman was slowly scooting towards him, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Jongdae wanted to scoot away, but the other man was extremely adorable in his attempts not to be caught. Before long, he was sitting next to Jongdae, their thighs touching and an extremely sheepish yet adorable smile was on the other’s face.

Jongdae didn’t have the heart to shoo him away.

❄ ☃ ❄

Jongdae was brought to consciousness when something poked his cheek, he slapped the thing away, and heard a muffled giggle, then the poking intensified along with the giggles.

He cracked one eye open, and saw Minseok staring at him with his wide blue eyes.

“Hi.”

Jongdae hummed, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He realized he was still in the living room, and the place was freezing. “Why is it so cold?” he shivered, rubbing his upper arms then looking towards the fireplace, to see that it was dead.

“You fell asleep while that man in the box was saying something to the other people in the box, and then I was going to wake you up, but I felt bad cause you seemed tired.” Minseok explained, pointing at the TV screen. “But then it started getting really cold and you were shivering in your sleep so I went to get blankets... But I ended up tripping, and I got tangled in them and then when I finally got you covered, my stomach started feeling weird. Like it was clenching and making weird sounds, but I didn’t understand why, so I woke you up.” Minseok explained, all the while gesturing wildly with his hands and reenacting some of the things that happened.

Jongdae suppressed a grin, keeping his face straight. “So you woke me up because you’re hungry?” 

“Hungry?” Minseok tilted his head, his wide eyes getting even bigger as he looked at Jongdae questioningly. “What’s that?”

“That’s when-”

As if on cue, Minseok’s stomach growled, and the poor snowman jumped, clenching his stomach and looking at Jongdae with tears filling his eyes. “I’m so sorry you made a faulty snowman! I’m sorry you’ll have to take care of me instead of me taking care of you! I’m the worst snowman to have ever existed!” He wailed as he flopped his face down on the couch beside Jongdae, his shoulders heaving with each sob. 

Jongdae hid his mouth behind his hand, how could someone be this dramatic? Without saying a word, Jongdae got off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, deciding that airfrying food would have to do, as he didn’t have enough time (nor the necessary knowledge) to prepare actual meals. He put some frozen chicken popcorns and french fries in the airfryer, and sat the timer. He could hear Minseok’s sobs increasing in volume, but he honestly didn’t know how to comfort him, so he opened the fridge and took out some yogurt. He picked up a spoon and headed back to the living room where the dramatic snowman was still hunched over the couch and sobbing for dear life. 

Sitting down next to him, Jongdae quietly shushed him, “You’re fine. Stop crying.” He said, but the other paid him no heed and continued wailing. 

“I was supposed to take care of you, and I can’t even do my job right! I will soon die and you will be all alone!!” 

Jongdae put the yogurt he had on the side table next to the couch, and hesitantly patted Minseok’s head. “Hey…” 

Minseok was having none of it, though. He continued crying his throat hoarse, until Jongdae lifted his head with both hands. “Hey, look at me.” 

Minseok sniffled at him, his face blotchy with red spots, tears streaming down his face and glassy eyes staring back at Jongdae. 

Not able to stare at his pretty eyes for much longer, Jongdae rested Minseok’s head back on the couch, but threaded his fingers in his black hair. Soothingly rubbing his scalp as he spoke to him. “You'll be okay, Minseok. You’re just hungry.” 

Minseok sniffled as he stopped crying, lifting his face from the couch, and resting his chin on Jongdae’s knee instead. “H- hungry?” He pouted at him.

“Yes,” Jongdae answered, ignoring the way his heart beat faster in his chest. He opened the yogurt he got, taking a spoonful and moving it towards Minseok’s mouth. “Eat.” 

Minseok frowned at the spoon. “What?” 

Sighing, Jongdae put the spoon in his own mouth. “See? It’s good.” He said after swallowing. “Your stomach won’t make that sound if you eat. You’re not broken, you’re just hungry.” 

Minseok was still frowning when Jongdae brought the spoon to his mouth again after scooping up some yogurt. Jongdae pressed the spoon against Minseok’s mouth, and the other hesitantly opened it, taking the yogurt into his mouth and then swallowing. 

His eyes widened, a bright sparkling blue as he looked up at Jongdae. “What’s this?”

“It’s yogurt.” Jongdae answered absentmindedly as he scooped another spoonful, bringing it close to Minseok’s lips. “Open up.”

Obediently opening his mouth, Jongdae fed him the rest of the yogurt, as Minseok sniffled from time to time. 

Once it was finished, Jongdae wiped Minseok’s lips with some tissues. “Does your stomach still hurt?” 

Minseok shook his head, his cheeks reddening. “...no.”

Jongdae smiled at him, unconsciously petting the other’s head. “Come, we’ll have lunch.”

“Lunch?” 

Jongdae stood up and Minseok followed him into the kitchen. Jongdae began taking out plates, bread and some vegetables from the fridge. He figured he had to go to a convenience store soon, since what he bought a few days ago probably wasn’t enough for the both of them. 

Once the table was set, Jongdae sat down at the head of the table and gestured for Minseok to sit on his right. 

Minseok sat down, scooting his chair closer to where Jongdae was sitting, his wide eyes were taking in everything laid out before him. “Woah. Is this what lunch means?” 

Jongdae couldn’t hold back an amused chuckle at the snowman’s antics. He quickly took a french fry and shoved it in his mouth to hide his laughter. 

After a few minutes of Jongdae eating, he noticed that Minseok wasn’t. “What’s wrong? Do you not like it?” 

Minseok turned to look at him, opening his mouth with a cute little “ _Ah..._ ”. 

“What?” 

“AHHH!” Minseok did it again, pointing at his own mouth.

Jongdae’s eyebrows slanted as he realized what Minseok wanted. He felt ridiculous, but he did it anyway. Reaching for the plate of popcorns, he picked one up, and then slowly put it in Minseok’s mouth, fingertips tingling as they came in contact with the other’s lips. He cleared his throat, looking away from Minseok. “You can eat by yourself…”

“Oh!” Minseok looked down at his plate, picking up some food and eating it. 

Jongdae avoided looking at his lips for the rest of their mealtime. 

❄ ☃ ❄

Later on that same night Minseok decided that food and the concept of cooking were way too interesting; that the only thing playing on their _“Box of Small People”_ was cooking channels. 

Jongdae didn’t mind at all.

❄ ☃ ❄

“Jongdae…?” 

Looking to his right, Jongdae saw Minseok’s head peeking at him from the loft’s stairs. “Hmm?”

“Sleep well!” Minseok whispered, wide eyes staring back at Jongdae’s.

“...You too, Minseok.” He mumbled, his groggy mind registering Minseok’s big grin, his gummy smile was so adorable that Jongdae closed his eyes and turned his head away. 

He heard Minseok’s footsteps padding down the wooden stairs, softly humming a melody to himself. 

He waited until he heard the door of the downstairs bedroom closing, before he finally breathed out. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, threatening to jump up his throat. 

Minseok was so unpredictable. He was so full of wonder and curiosity, a love to explore everything. 

He had even showered twice that day because he loved the feeling of the hot water on his skin. He said it made his skin tingle and it felt as warm as Jongdae did when Minseok had slipped into his bed. 

His face was flushed when he left the shower, talking about how good everything smelled and how he wanted Jongdae to join him next time. 

Jongdae wouldn’t, though.

Who would shower with a complete stranger?

Even if they were as adorable and beautiful as Minseok was.

Even if they had great skin and silky smooth hair as Minseok did.

Even if their eyes were as—

Shaking his head, he turned over on his other side. 

He had told Minseok that he would be sleeping in the extra bedroom, and Minseok had gotten a little fidgety. He claimed he wouldn’t be able to sleep without Jongdae keeping him warm, but Jongdae gave him extra blankets and lit the fireplace in that bedroom for him, so Minseok didn’t complain much at the end, and begrudgingly accepted his order to let him sleep alone. 

Just then Jongdae heard a thud from downstairs. He sat up on his bed, his blanket pooling around his waist. 

He strained his ears, trying to make out any other sound, but there wasn’t. 

“Minseok?” He asked softly. 

When a few moments passed and no reply came, he stood up, putting on an extra sweater he found on the floor, and headed downstairs to check on his snowman.

“Minseok?” He asked again, slightly louder than before, but no one answered him. 

He glanced towards the living room, but there was nothing unusual there, so he headed towards Minseok’s bedroom. 

He found the door ajar, the only light coming from the inside was from the fireplace. 

He found a lump on the floor, Minseok was tangled in the blankets again. 

“...Are you okay?” 

Minseok didn’t answer. 

Moving closer, he crouched down next to him, only to find that he was sleeping.

Shaking his head, Jongdae picked him up with a little huff and laid him gently on the bed. 

Was he really a snowman? Jongdae wondered.

It wasn’t the first time that day that the thought crossed his mind, and it certainly won’t be the last. 

Minseok hummed in his sleep, turning on his side and crooking his elbow at an odd angle. He looked absolutely silly with his mouth parted and hair sticking out in different directions that Jongdae couldn’t help but chuckle. 

He left the room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and headed back upstairs to snuggle under his warm blanket. 

That was the first night in a long while that Jongdae went to sleep with a smile on his face.

❄ ☃ ❄

Jongdae woke up in the morning to the smell of eggs and coffee. 

He blinked multiple times, wondering how the hell he could smell food when he was out here alone with a snowman that had absolutely no clue what food was until yesterday. 

He shot out of bed, taking the steps two at a time, and made his way to the kitchen. He found Minseok standing in front of the oven, hair covered in egg yolk, and a plate of scrambled eggs in his hand. 

He had a grin on his face, cheeks flushed and eyes forming crescents. “I made breakfast!” His grin was so innocently happy.

He looked so overjoyed by a plate of eggs. 

Jongdae burst out laughing, a hand over his heart, trying to calm it down. “I guess you did.” 

Minseok giggled, setting the plate down on the dining table and skipping ( _skipping!_ ) over to the coffee machine. “I saw you doing this yesterday and I tried copying what you did!” He filled two mugs of coffee and sat one down in front of Jongdae. “Sit!” 

He sat down, watching as Minseok filled Jongdae’s own plate with almost all the eggs, and kept only a little portion for himself.

He sat down happily, looking at the food he made, then glanced at Jongdae. 

“One second,” Jongdae said, getting up and making some toast. He took out some butter from the fridge, along with cheese, then carried everything to the table. 

“Here.” 

Minseok watched him closely as Jongdae added butter on the toast, then handed it over to Minseok. 

“What’s that?” 

“Try it.” 

Minseok looked at the toast suspiciously, “It’s also food?” 

Jongdae chuckled. “Yes.” 

Minseok’s eyes lit up, and he munched down on his toast, humming with happiness as he ate. “It tastes so good.” 

“Good.” Jongdae scooped half the eggs off his plate and placed them on Minseok’s.

The snowman looked at his plate, his expression dropping. “You don’t like it?” He pouted at the eggs, as though they were the ones that upset him.

Jongdae took a bite of the eggs, pleasantly surprised that they tasted good. “I like it, I just don’t need that much.”

“Oh!”

They ate the rest of their meal, with Minseok commenting on everything he tried, delighting mostly on how good the coffee tasted. 

Once they were finished cleaning up, Jongdae instructed Minseok to go shower and wash off the yolk from his hair, to which Minseok happily obeyed, skipping merrily towards the bathroom.

❄ ☃ ❄

Minseok was greatly fascinated by Jongdae’s car, he had his face plastered to the window’s glass. Looking outside at the scenery that they passed, and asking Jongdae about each and every single thing he saw. 

At some point, after an endless amount of questions, Minseok sighed and burrowed his face in his scarf.

“Are you okay?” Jongdae asked him.

“It’s cold.” He whined, pulling his legs up and hugging them close to his chest. Jongdae had forced him to wear some pants, giving him the baggiest pair he owned. Minseok had whined and pouted at him for what felt like forever, until Jongdae promised him that this would be the last time he ever wears them. 

“Oh?” 

“Mm.” Minseok pouted, letting go of his scarf and reaching for Jongdae’s hand. “See? I’m freezing.”

Jongdae slightly jumped at the unexpected touch. Minseok’s hands were ice cold, as though placed in a bucket of ice water.

Jongdae reached for the heater and turned it up a little, activating the heater in the passenger seat as well. 

“What are you doing?” Minseok inquired, tilting his head to the side.

“I turned on the heater in your seat.” Jongdae explained patiently, taking Minseok’s hand and placing it on the seat. “See, it’s warmer now.”

“Woah!” Minseok exclaimed, eyes big and bright as he stared at the spot where his hand met the seat. “It’s so warm!”

Jongdae smiled slightly, happiness filling his chest slowly. 

They spent the rest of the car ride without talking, while Minseok was trying to hum along to the music on the radio.

Once they reached the shopping mall, Jongdae turned off the ignition. He put on a mask and fixed his beanie in place, putting on some fake glasses as a disguise. 

Minseok was looking at him curiously as Jongdae handed him a spare mask he kept in his car. “Wear this.” 

Minseok put it on, “Why?”

“So you don’t get sick.”

“Sick?”

“I’ll explain it to you later.”

They hopped out of the car, and Minseok immediately glued himself to Jongdae’s side. Eyes wide as he took in the sight of the big mall. 

“It’s so big…” He mumbled softly. “What if I get lost?” 

“You won’t.” Jongdae assured him, patting Minseok’s hands that were holding on to his elbow for dear life.

“Okay…” He seemed unconvinced, clutching the fabric of Jongdae’s jacket tighter in his hands.

They walked into the mall, Jongdae a step in front of Minseok. 

“We’ll buy you clothes first, and then we can get some groceries.” 

“Groceries?” Minseok repeated.

“Food, so that you can cook.” Jongdae told him. 

“Can we get barbecue?” Minseok asked him, his eyes wide as he stared at Jongdae’s face.

“Barbecue?” 

“I saw it on the small box yesterday! I want to try it!” He explained, his eyes bright with excitement.

Jongdae felt his heart melt in his chest. How could someone be this adorable? And why was it affecting him this much? “Sure, we’ll barbecue tonight.”

“Thank you!” Minseok hugged his arm, squeezing it to his chest as he squealed, attracting some people’s gazes towards them.

“We have to get you some clothes first.” Jongdae said, not minding the stares they were getting.

“No pants! You promised!” 

Jongdae ended up buying every single thing Minseok showed even the slightest bit of interest in. 

Honestly? He never felt better spending money than on Minseok.

❄ ☃ ❄

“Woah! It’s so warm!!” Minseok exclaimed, warming his hands close to the grill. 

“Be careful.” Jongdae said, keeping an eye on his hyperactive snowman; while also checking on his meat and making sure nothing was burning.

It was a cold night, but as Jongdae promised him earlier, they were having barbecue. Jongdae quickly realized he could never say no to his snowman; so he took out some of the meat they had bought and went to the backyard where the grill was already placed, and had started preparing for their meal. 

“I’m careful!” Minseok grinned at him, sitting obediently on his chair and watching Jongdae cook. 

“How is it that you’re a snowman, yet you always complain about the cold?” 

Minseok hummed, thinking intently. He pursed his lips, and then raised his hand up. “Aha!” he exclaimed, “It’s _because_ I am a snowman that I always feel cold!” 

Jongdae furrowed his eyebrows, looking away from Minseok and back to the meat. 

No matter how hard he thought it over, it really didn’t make sense. 

“It looks so yummy, Dae!” Minseok commented, leaning forward and looking at the food. 

Jongdae blinked at the nickname, slowly reaching over and cutting a small piece of the meat. He blew over it twice, before wrapping it up and placing it by Minseok’s lips. Minseok eagerly opened his mouth, eating the wrap and moaning in delight at the taste. 

“It’s amazing, barbecue!!” 

Jongdae couldn’t hold back a laugh, preparing another one and feeding him again. He looked adorable bundled up in layers of jackets, still refusing to wear pants and settling for a long skirt and the warm stockings Jongdae had bought him earlier, layering articles to keep warm. Gloves covered his hands, and he had them placed under him, letting Jongdae know he had no intention of feeding himself. 

As Minseok took the piece from Jongdae’s hand into his mouth, he was looking up at him through his lashes with a thoughtful look. 

“Hm?” Jongdae questioned, going back to his meat and cutting up more pieces once he was sure they were ready. 

“I like it when you laugh.” Minseok said.

“W-what?” Jongdae felt his ears growing hot under his beanie.

“Your laugh sounds cute.” Minseok answered, grinning at him. “I hope you’re always laughing.”

Jongdae didn’t know what happened next, but all he remembered is Minseok’s yelp as he asked him not to burn his precious food.

❄ ☃ ❄

Two weeks into his vacation, Jongdae decided it was time to do some cleaning. He was in the loft upstairs and was folding his clean clothes, piling them into the closet, when a yell came from downstairs. Startled, Jongdae dropped the laundry in his hands in the process. 

He quickly made his way downstairs, taking the steps two at a time and stumbling as he reached the ground floor. He wondered what on earth made Minseok yell that loud, hoping earnestly that he hadn’t burnt himself using the oven.

He rounded the corner and saw Minseok standing in front of the TV screen, his hands gripping the edges as he yelled at it.

“What are you doing in the box?!” 

Jongdae stopped in his tracks, feeling his heart beat wildly in his chest.

“Get out!! Dae!!” 

The screen showed a segment from a variety show he had recorded a few months back. It was a live performance of him singing one of his original hits.

“M-Minseok?” He stuttered.

“I’ll get you out, oh my god!!” Apparently not hearing him, Minseok placed his hand on Jongdae’s, the one he held his mic with. “How do I get you out?!”

Jongdae stifled a laugh, feeling sorry for the poor snowman as he struggled to get Jongdae out of the TV screen. 

He wanted to watch some more, see what Minseok would do next to try and ‘ _save’_ him, but he kind of didn’t want him breaking the screen. 

He slowly walked forward, placing his hand on Minseok’s shoulder and gently squeezing it. 

“Minseok…” 

“Ah!” Minseok jumped, looking at Jongdae and then back at the other Jongdae on the TV screen. “Dae, you are here!” He exclaimed, jumping on him and hugging him close. “I thought you left me!”

Jongdae laughed, patting the snowman’s black hair. “I didn’t leave, Minseok.”

“B-but, what are you doing in the box?” He blinked his big blue eyes at him.

“It’s a recording.”

“A recording?”

“Yes,” Jongdae explained, “There are tools for recording people do things, and then you can show them on the TV screen.” 

“So that’s you, but from the past?” Minseok asked, still clinging to him. His face was hidden, burrowing his nose in Jongdae’s neck and tickling him with his breath.

“Yes.” Jongdae coaxed him away, patting his head softly. “I can show you if you want.”

Minseok nodded eagerly. 

Jongdae brought down his camera, showing Minseok how it works, and delighting on how cutely Minseok would react to everything. 

❄ ☃ ❄

After dinner was done, Minseok insisted that he would do the dishes.

Jongdae had noticed Minseok behaving weirdly after the incident with the TV. 

He would glance at him every few seconds, and would always let out a relieved sigh once he caught sight of him. 

That was why; when Jongdae stood up to go upstairs, he wasn’t surprised when the tap turned off and Minseok jumped to his side.

“Where are you going?” 

“Upstairs.” 

“B- but…” Minseok bit his bottom lip, playing with the hem of his sweater. 

“Hm?” Jongdae coaxed, turning his body to face Minseok’s.

“Can we watch something on the box? Before you sleep?” Minseok asked hesitantly, keeping his eyes downcast, staring at his stocking clad feet. 

“Okay.” Jongdae agreed, feeling his heart squeeze in his chest at the sight of the usually loud Minseok being so tame. “I’ll go wash up first, alright?”

Minseok brightened up, nodding enthusiastically and following Jongdae towards the bathroom.

At his questioning look, Minseok quickly clarified, “I’ll wait here.”

They were both on the couch, clad in their pajamas, Jongdae in a fuzzy blue blouse with pants, while Minseok wore a woolen gown. 

The TV was on a foreign movie, neither of them really paying it any attention. Minseok was sleeping on top of Jongdae, he had asked him if it would be okay to lay his head on him, and as always Jongdae’s answer was _‘Sure’_.

Jongdae was trying his best not to move his legs for fear of waking the snowman up. 

He looked absolutely adorable as he slept, eyes softly shut, and lips slightly parted.

The credits were already rolling on the TV screen, reminding Jongdae that it was time for bed. He yawned, then slowly lifted Minseok’s head off his thigh, placing a pillow for him to rest his head on.

He stretched, going to Minseok’s bedroom to pull back the covers so he could easily deposit the snowman on his bed. 

Just as he was about to open the door, He heard soft padding behind him, and he turned around to find Minseok. 

His expression was sad, brows furrowed and mouth pulled into a frown. 

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked him. 

“You left me.” Minseok accused, pointing a finger at Jongdae’s chest.

“I was just going to take you to bed.” Jongdae explained, feeling helpless as he stared at Minseok. 

“I…” Minseok’s face got sad again, his brows slanting upwards. “Can I…”

“What is it, Minseok?”

“Can I sleep with you?” Minseok asked hesitantly. 

Jongdae blinked at him, trying to process what he just said. “What?”

“Sleep...” Minseok bit his lower lip, clenching his gown in his hands.

Figuring that the TV incident affected his snowman more than he had previously thought, he eventually gave in. “... Sure.” 

He couldn’t stand making him sad.

Minseok brightened up, his grin wide on his face as he let go of his clothes. “Really?” 

Jongdae nodded, turning around and heading away from Minseok’s room. The other was closely following behind him, his fist clenching Jongdae’s blouse.

Once they made it upstairs, Minseok let go of Jongdae and slipped into his bed, pulling the blanket over him and looking at Jongdae expectantly.

Jongdae huffed out a laugh, taking off his blouse and putting on a simple black t-shirt. 

“Won’t you be cold?” Minseok questioned him.

“Nope.” Jongdae answered, turning off the lights and then getting under the covers beside Minseok.

Minseok giggled, laying down facing Jongdae. “This is like the first day I came!”

Jongdae hummed, “Except that I wasn’t awake when you slept on me and invaded my space.”

Minseok huffed, punching his arm. 

Jongdae chuckled softly.

Minseok snuggled closer to him, resting his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and throwing an arm and a leg over him. “You can’t leave me now and go into the box.” He mumbled sleepily, tightening his hold on Jongdae. 

Closing his eyes, Jongdae wondered if sleeping with another person had always been this warm.

❄ ☃ ❄

Minseok was making hot chocolate in the kitchen, while Jongdae was sitting by the fire with his guitar. It has been a while since he composed a melody, this one was soft, its melody slow and peaceful.

He didn’t know what the lyrics would be, but for now, the melody sounded hopeful. Full of soft joy. 

Minseok came into the living room while Jongdae was humming. He sat close to him, placing the hot mugs on the pretty coasters he bought the last time they went out. He rested his chin on Jongdae’s shoulder, humming softly with Jongdae as he continued playing. 

Jongdae smiled as Minseok huffed out a breath, brushing his fingers through Jongdae’s hair.

“It sounds pretty.” Minseok said.

Jongdae stopped humming, looking sideways at Minseok. “Thank you.”

Minseok smiled shyly, pumping his nose against Jongdae’s cheek. “I like all of your songs,” He giggled, referring to Jongdae’s old songs that he played for him before. “What’s this one called?” 

“I don’t know, yet.” He answered, putting away the guitar and writing down the chords into the music sheet he had with him. 

Minseok reached forward and took his mug, drinking the warm chocolate as he hummed the melody Jongdae just composed. It was so cute that all Jongdae wanted to do was hug Minseok.

_‘Hold you tight’_ he scribbled at the top of the page.

❄ ☃ ❄

“I want to build a snowman.” 

Jongdae blinked, looking away from the papers in front of him to stare at his snowman. “What?”

Minseok nodded, pointing to the TV screen. “Like Elsa did. I want to build one.”

They had watched Frozen a week ago, and ever since then, Minseok had insisted on watching it everyday. Jongdae didn’t mind at all, especially when Minseok memorized the lines of every scene and unconsciously mouthed the words along while watching. It was super adorable, and all it did was make Jongdae want to squish him.

He hummed thoughtfully. “It won’t talk or move, though.”

Minseok huffed, crossing his arms in protest. “You never know! I’m a snowman and I talk and move!”

“You don’t look like a snowman.” Jongdae said, pinching Minseok’s cheek.

“Dae!” He whined, swatting Jongdae’s hand away from his face.

“Okay, okay.” Jongdae gave in, chuckling while gathering his papers. He neatly placed them in his notebook, and got up to place it in the bookcase. “Come on.” He gestured for Minseok to follow him. 

They put on their jackets, and Minseok wrapped his yellow scarf around his neck. He had refused whenever Jongdae asked him to wear a different one, even though Jongdae had bought him three extra ones in pretty colors. 

At this point, Jongdae knew better than to ask his snowman to part with his beloved scarf.

He placed a beanie on Minseok’s head, tucking his black hair in place and covering his ears. Minseok was smiling at him as he did it. 

Minseok took a hold of Jongdae’s hand, and practically ran outside the cottage. He led Jongdae to a spot close to the frozen lake that was less than five minutes away from the cottage, and then stood there, staring intently at the ground. 

“What is it?” Jongdae asked when a few moments passed without Minseok saying anything or moving at all. 

“How do I make one?” Minseok looked up at him, smiling bashfully.

Jongdae laughed, crouching down and showing Minseok how it was done. “I’ll teach you.”

After building two snowmen, Minseok was finally satisfied. He stood up, looking at his tiny creations with a fond smile. The snowmen were holding hands, the branches that were supposed to be their arms were tangled together. They looked absolutely adorable and small.

“They look cute.” Jongdae commented from where he was building his own giant snowman. 

Minseok giggled, pointing at the snowmen. “Us!” 

“Oh?” Jongdae felt himself blushing for some reason.

“Mm!” Minseok nodded.

“Hmm.” Jongdae hummed thoughtfully, “I think I look more handsome than that.”

Minseok gasped, “What!”

“I mean, you did great Minseok, but I still think I look better than this.” He teased his adorable snowman, walking closer and crouching in front of the snowmen. 

Suddenly, something wet and cold slapped his back, and he almost lost his balance. He balanced himself, avoiding falling face first into the snow, and looked behind him to find Minseok giggling, holding giant snowballs in his hands. 

“Did you just throw a snowball at me?” Jongdae gasped dramatically, feigning hurt. 

Minseok nodded his head vigorously, biting his bottom lip to keep his smile from widening even more. 

Jongdae, having prepared snowballs discreetly, picked one up and aimed it straight at Minseok’s face. The snowman spluttered, giggling loudly as he fell backwards into the snow. He immediately got up right after, taking another giant snowball and running after Jongdae, swearing he would win no matter what.

Minseok looked absolutely gorgeous, cheeks flushed and chest heaving with exertion. His laughter was ringing loudly as they walked into the cottage after their eventful day of playing in the snow, eyes sparkling with joy when he hugged Jongdae close. 

Jongdae hugged him back, thinking of how this was probably the most joyous winter he has ever lived through. He couldn’t remember a time when he felt as happy during this usually too dark and too cold season. 

Minseok pulled back a little, brushing snow from Jongdae’s hair, gummy smile on full display. 

Without realizing it, Jongdae was leaning close, his lips touching Minseok’s cold ones. Colors burst behind his closed lids, why didn’t he do this sooner? Why did he always hold back from the things he wanted?

It was because he was always afraid. 

Afraid that the things he cherished would disappear. He didn’t want to lose Minseok. But Minseok was his.

He won’t lose what’s his this time.

Minseok’s eyes were wide when Jongdae pulled away. His fingers slowly went up to touch his own lips. 

“Did you hate that…?” 

Minseok shook his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks.

Jongdae smiled, leaning close again and brushing their noses together. Minseok leaned up a little and kissed him softly, he was obviously inexperienced, probably trying to copy a character from the many movies they had watched together.

Jongdae smiled into the kiss, kissing him back just as softly.

When Minseok pulled away, he giggled. “I like it.”

“I like you.” Jongdae said, delighting in the way Minseok spluttered, blushing profusely as he fisted Jongdae’s jacket.

“I like you, Dae.”

Jongdae felt his chest lightening up, butterflies threatening to escape up his throat. He gently brushed Minseok’s cheek, giving him another peck on his cold lips. “Go take a bath so you don’t get sick.”

Minseok was biting his lower lip, staring at Jongdae through half-lidded eyes. “Let’s take one together?”

His heart was beating wildly; so fast that Jongdae worried for his blood pressure. He nodded, giving Minseok one more kiss before leading him further in towards the bathroom. 

Jongdae didn’t know how it happened exactly, but he was pushing Minseok against the wall of his bedroom, their lips connected together as Jongdae’s hand travelled up Minseok’s chest. Minseok was softly panting, trembling at each and every touch of Jongdae’s hand on his skin. 

Remembering that this was probably Minseok’s first time, he lifted his snowman up, hands holding him by his thighs. Minseok yelped, his towel falling to the ground while he wrapped his legs around Jongdae. 

Jongdae softened the kiss, walking slowly towards Minseok’s bed and sitting down, Minseok straddling his lap. 

Minseok pulled away from him, dazed and blushing up to his ears. 

“J- Jongdae?”

Jongdae’s hand travelled down Minseok’s back, slowly. He felt like he would combust any second. “Yes?”

“I feel weird…” He mumbled.

“We can stop if you want.” Jongdae said, even though he felt like he would probably die if they did. 

“No…” Minseok said, kissing Jongdae while running his fingers through his hair. He placed his hands on his chest, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. “What’s next?”

❄ ☃ ❄

Jongdae ran down the stairs, heading as quickly as he could to the kitchen where he was sure his snowman was. Minseok was cooking something, Jongdae couldn't really tell what it was, but it smelled absolutely delicious. He sprinted in, making sure Minseok wasn’t in any danger of burning himself before he hugged him from behind while lifting him up. Minseok yelped, clutching Jongdae’s arms that were around his stomach as Jongdae spun him around. 

“I finished it!” Jongdae exclaimed, happy to the point he felt tears almost escaping his eyes. 

“What did you finish, Dae?” Minseok giggled.

“The song!” Jongdae answered, putting him down and spinning Minseok to face him. 

Minseok’s eyes widened, his mouth open. “You did?”

“Yes!” Jongdae giggled, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Minseok’s lips. 

“You did!” Minseok exclaimed, putting down his spatula and wrapping both hands around Jongdae’s neck, hugging him close and kissing him again. 

This was all thanks to Minseok. 

He had come into his life when Jongdae needed him the most. 

He brightened up Jongdae’s world, and was the inspiration Jongdae needed to get back into writing and composing.

He helped him finish one song, and he also had four other compositions ready for him to write their lyrics. 

He kissed Minseok back, pouring all the feelings and affection he had into it.

❄ ☃ ❄

Spring was approaching, and Jongdae realized that they had spent what felt like forever in the cottage. So many blissful days had passed since Jongdae set foot in this place, and all of the feelings he had when he first came here seemed like they were from another lifetime. 

Feelings that he felt like they weren’t real, and were just an illusion his mind had made up to torment him. 

He was having fun everyday, surrounded by laughter, kisses, and everything nice that Minseok had brought along with him. 

He had turned on his phone a while back, letting his agency know that he was okay and that he would be going back soon. 

He figured it was time. He had finally healed, he had finally found that one missing piece. And more than that, he had written a mini album that he was beyond excited to start recording and distributing. 

And this time when he goes back, he would have someone by his side. Someone he cherishes and loves more than words could possibly convey. 

His little harbinger of joy.

❄ ☃ ❄

“Minseokkie.” Jongdae whispered, tracing the naked skin of Minseok’s stomach. 

They were laying on Jongdae’s bed in the loft, Jongdae pulling Minseok’s slightly sweaty back closer towards himself. Minseok hummed blissfully, moving his head to the side to give Jongdae more access to his neck that he had been softly kissing. 

“I love you.”

Minseok’s breath hitched, turning his head to the side to stare at Jongdae. “W-what?”

“I love you.” Jongdae repeated it, pressing a kiss to the corner of Minseok’s mouth. 

Minseok turned around, shuffling closer to Jongdae and wrapping his arm around his waist. “I love you.”

Jongdae laughed softly, leaning forward and placing a kiss on Minseok’s cheek. His skin was always so soft that Jongdae was always fighting the urge to bite it.

Minseok giggled, kissing Jongdae back before burying his face into his neck. 

“It’s almost spring.” Jongdae hummed, rubbing Minseok’s back. “We will go back to Seoul soon.” 

Minseok tensed.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae asked softly. 

“Nothing,” Minseok murmured, “Just wondering what the city would be like.” 

Jongdae hummed thoughtfully, “You’ll like it.” He said, pulling his lover closer to himself. “There are so many pretty sights, and I’m sure you’ll love the wider range of dresses and skirts they have there.”

“Mn.” He nodded.

Still sensing his hesitancy, Jongdae sighed softly into his hair. “They have better cooking utensils too.”

“Really?” Minseok asked, excitement showing in his tone. 

“Yep.” Jongdae giggled. “I have better things in my place too, I never even use them.” He mused, before placing a kiss to Minseok’s hair, “I will redecorate the entire kitchen if you want.” 

Minseok tightened his hold on Jongdae’s waist, nodding against his skin and placing a wet kiss on his neck where he had his face buried. 

“I love you, Dae.”

“I love you too, Minseokkie.”

❄ ☃ ❄

Jongdae woke up to the sun shining brightly on him, they must have forgotten to close the curtains again. He didn’t really mind though, since all he really needed was right next to him. 

Or was _supposed_ to be right next to him.

He turned to the side, wondering where his clingy snowman was. He wasn’t used to sleeping without the other’s weight on top of him. 

Not finding whom he was looking for, he sat up. Slowly rubbing his eyes and listening for any indication of where his lover was. 

“Minseok?” He whined, hating the fact that he woke up alone.

He got out of bed, putting on some pants and then making his way downstairs. “Minseokkie?” He called out, but all that greeted him was silence.

There was a weird twinge in his chest. Something didn’t feel right. It was all so quiet. 

Too quiet.

“Minseokiki?” He opened the bedroom door, peeking inside and finding nothing. The room was in the same state they left it the day before. 

Shaking his head, he made his way to the kitchen, walking in and expecting to hear Minseok’s giggles as he jumps out from behind the counter. 

He waited.

Nothing.

“Minseok, this isn’t funny.” Jongdae huffed, walking into the pantry and looking for his snowman. “Where are you hiding?” Jongdae pouted, leaving the kitchen and checking the bathroom. 

But no one was there. 

Not in the living room, or the shed outside or anywhere else. 

“Minseok…?”

❄ ☃ ❄

**4 Months later**

_On that street that was snowed upon_

_After I sent you off_

Jongdae smiled as he signed yet another album, bittersweetness embracing his heart and making him feel nostalgic for days he will never get back. 

Days he would do anything to get back.

_Only small traces remain_

_And make me cry_

Amaranth was playing overhead, showcasing the songs from his new album. His long awaited album that he released just as spring was ending. “I love this song.” His fan said, clutching Jongdae’s album close to her chest.

_The dewdrop laden in your two lovely eyes_

_I will place it in the cloud fragment I picked yesterday_

“As do I.” Jongdae said, looking at her and wishing she was someone else. Someone with bright smiles and loving eyes.

_If it becomes time for your heart to dry up_

_I will squeeze it and water it again_

“This album is unlike your previous ones.” She mused. “Can I know when you wrote this song?”

_The season when snow piles up If it returns again,_

_That day that was so weary It makes me cry_

“When spring came, and I was missing the snow.”

_Where could you be_

_Where could you be_

_I want to closely embrace your tired heart_

❄ ☃ ❄

It was a cold and lonely road. Just as he remembered it. The trees he passed by were the same. Dark, bare of leaves and looming over him. 

It wasn’t that difficult to find his way, though.

He knew exactly where to go.

The snow was covering the ground when he parked his car, crunching beneath the tires. He stared at the cottage, taking in how empty it looked. Cold.

It wasn’t hard for Jongdae to find a reason to smile, though. 

Memories flooded in like a gushing river. Like someone had opened the floodgates and all he could do was take it all in, all the while trying to breathe.

He made his way to the door, unlocking it and walking inside. He took off Minseok’s yellow scarf, placing it on the coat hanger by the door. 

That day when he realized Minseok was gone for good, he had found Minseok’s scarf by the front door. He clutched it to his chest as he begged for his snowman to come back.

Shaking his head at his memories, he made his way inside. Taking in the couch where they used to lay, lazily cuddling to keep warm. The soft carpet by the fireplace where they spent many cold nights, moving in sync, lost in each other. 

He remembered how Minseok was always afraid of Jongdae leaving him, how he was always clinging to him and holding him close. Always making sure that he was there, within an arm’s reach. Yet the reality of it was different. 

Jongdae realized that Minseok wasn’t afraid of Jongdae leaving him. He was afraid of their time running out. He was always clinging to him because he knew that someday, he would no longer be there to keep Jongdae’s head floating above the surface. 

He had bought the cottage, unwilling and also unable to let go of the happiness it gave him, as fleeting as it was. He needed to keep a piece of _him_ . Something to remind him that _he_ was there, once upon a time.

He walked to the windows, opening the curtains and looking towards the vast snow that was covering the ground as far as the eye can see.

“I’m home, Minseokkie.”

“ _Dae_...” 

Jongdae’s eyes widened, his heart feeling like it would beat out of his chest. Did he imagine that? Was that his mind playing another trick on his yearning heart? 

He took a deep breath, bracing himself for the disappointment he would soon feel. He slowly turned around, trying to swallow the tears he felt choking him.

Jongdae was finally _home_.


End file.
